


The yin sword...

by WannabeSubaru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeSubaru/pseuds/WannabeSubaru
Summary: Upon falling into a cave, Subaru manages to find something quite interesting...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The youth had found himself in a bit of trouble, running from Meili’s mabeasts wasn't the easiest thing to do.

“Dammit, there are so many of you.” sternly speaking to the animals chasing him.

His attention was focused on running throughout the forest trying to escape certain death, running with all his might, he tried to devise a plan to slow the beasts down just a bit so he could make his swift escape, noticing a rock on the left side of a small bush. He reached his hand out to grab it.

“Take this!” spouting out loudly, throwing the rock at the skull of one of the mabeasts making it twitch and roar in pain.

Running faster than before as he managed to slow down the ugly beasts that chased him, looking back noticing he was still being chased by two more of the beasts.

“There is more?” he complained in annoyance, swiftly running past the trees, brushing against the bushes, running as fast as he possibly could.

His eyes peeked from right to left as he looked for a way to escape the Ulgrams, he looked forward but slowly felt as if the ground below him was crumbling.

“Huh?” his feelings subsided as he felt as if he was flying through the air, falling through the dark cavern walls. He fell deeper until he could feel the crunch of his bone snap within reaching the cavern stone ground.

“Ahhhh!!!!” he screamed out in pain holding his left arm, he managed to cry out a few tears of discomfort, his right fingers were snapped bending upwards and twisted.

The thick coat of deep crimson blood rolled down the broken side of his left arm, making him ache in pain as he tried to gain his composure making it harder for him.

“I need to get out of here…” trying to shake off the pain that existed in his left arm, he managed to stand up, limping his body against the wall; he could relax for a little.

“I need to reach them… I need to reach her.” the unspoken words of the short butterfly-eyed spirit that grasped the boy’s attention.

He stood up straight, limping against the cavern walls as his right hand is against the wall to keep him balanced so he doesn't fall over, twitching from the pain in his broken fingers; only to ignore the injury he had to walk for her, he needed to reach her.

The determination that brewed within his body was unmistakably strong, he wouldn’t give up, not now not here. 

Seeing a faint light at the far-end of the cave, he tried jogging towards it only to collapse, feeling the pain of his broken arm; his eyes slightly teared up but he tried his best to keep his composure during the situation he managed to find himself in, looking to his right he could see a completely new entrance that lead deeper within the cave.

“Where does this go…” ignoring the faint dimming light that he thought of as his escape, he stood back up shaking and groaning in pain as he treaded his way into the dark cavern room, glancing at something that interested him, his right arm holding onto the opening of the cave to keep himself well-balanced for the time being.

“What is this…” eyeing the magnificent weapon in front of him.

“Katana’s exist in this world…” confusion ran deep within him, he didn't focus much on the weapons that filled this beautiful world.

“Choose me…” a looming voice could be heard through the corner of his mind.

“Use my power…” the dark shadow sword called to him.

He couldn't understand why his body slowly walked its way closer to the shadow sword, a strange feeling existed deep inside his heart, the presence of the katana was tremendous, pulling him in like a black hole, his right hand reaching out to the chained up shadow blade.

“Take me up as your weapon…” the gentle voice spoke once more in his mind.

The voice that made its way deep into the center of his mind, an odd sense of comfortableness filled his heart as he reached out to the blade touching the cold handle.

“Pick me up… take me as your own weapon, master…” the voice echoed the words in his head as he could only remain confused by this situation. But he knew what he wanted to do.

“I accept you as my blade, Kurai Setsura!” Calling to the blade, the chains suddenly collapsed; unfolding before him the purple shadows shone in the dark cavern as he took the blade upon him, he could feel the power coursing through his veins.

“Setsura, do you know where the end of this cave is?” The question escaped his lips as he held the blade on his right side, looking down at the blade waiting for its reassurance.

“Yes, once you walk your way out of this cave room, walk forward and there should be an exit…” the ghostly voice spoke within his mind only feeding his determination, pumping him up with energy, he started his long haul towards the exit of the massive cavern that he got himself stuck inside.

“Thank you.” he forgot to mention this sooner. But now he had the chance to thank the blade.

Edging his way out the cavern walls, he could see the bright sky that shined over the sun. But his eyes weren’t directed at the sky anymore, he managed to run into mabeasts again.

“Hghhh” the ugly beast growled at the human ahead of him with disgust and vicious teeth leaking out saliva as it stared at the boy.

He noticed that there wasn’t only one mabeast, there was multiple. But he wouldn’t let his pride be beaten, pulling out the dark-edged katana.

“Come at me!” Flaunting his pride at the beasts, trying to tempt them to attack them.

The sound rang through his ear as he could hear a Ulgram; jumping right at him, swinging the blade at its skull, splitting the skull into two as he looked over the dead body of the animal, seeing the blood that was all over his blade gave him a dark grim nasty feeling within him.

“Come on, I’ll take more of you on!” Flaunting his pride once more again, he tried to make them slowly launch at him as he could easily kill them from this angle. Hearing a certain sound, cutting through the wind a beast jumped at him, swerving away from the beast's strike, hastily running through the forest, looking back as the vicious being howled at him.

“Take this!” making a quick plan to lose the dog's attention, drawing his blade, swiping his blade against one of the mabeasts skulls, cracking the skull as the blade made its way between the brain of the dog, ripping his katana out continuing his long run to the mansion.

Looking left and right; trying to figure a way out of this situation by all means, “I need to hurry.” rushing his way against a bush, he slid down the grass and around a corner, where he was safe behind a tree, without noticing he could feel a strange feeling poking at him.

“Huh?” 

“Forgive me, master…”

The confusion arose from his worried gaze as he looked down, eyeing the crimson blood that leaked from his stomach, dripping down from his stomach and onto the floor, his guts slowly crept out; trying to hold them in he held his stomach securely with his hands hoping this would keep him alive.

“How?”

“Why…”

His hatred filled with a melancholic tone, he wondered why this was happening, thinking how this possibly happened, one of those mabeasts managed to get to him.

“Dammit, this was a good loop.” spouting out the words in pure hatred, knowing he was going to die soon, he thought about Beatrice being alone.

“I’ll save you…” his determination would never fade, he would save beako no matter what.

“Forgive me, master…” the voice continued to speak the same words in a depressive way, he couldn't understand much from the blade but all he knew was that it was a special weapon.

Failing to his right side, bleeding cleanly from the lips, wondering how he could have done this loop better; his guts slowly fell out from under him rolling to the side of the grass as he looked at them with disgust, vomiting on the green grass.

His eyes started to slowly close, losing all hope in this failed loop, he wanted to at least live longer. But that wasn’t what fate wanted at all.

“No…”

“No…”

Desperately trying to stay awake, he tried to pull himself up. But he was far too weak to do anything in his current state only being able to bleed out to death as his stomach’s insides came rolling out.

“...”

Natsuki Subaru had died once more… yet he won’t give up, the will and determination he carried to save others wouldn’t be stopped so easily by a dog, appearing back in the forest, he needed to find a safe way to cross to get to the mansion.

“I’ll save you… beako” whispering the same words again as he started his long dash to the mansion…


	2. Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School HW, life, video games, and laziness surely get in the way, this is a short chapter due to me not reaching a certain part yet.

Running throughout the forest, he thought about the black blade he had acquired in his previous life, thinking of what he should do so he decided to make a quick decision.

“I need to get the blade.” Having the blade would increase his chances of winning; hopefully he wouldn’t run into any more dogs, so he would have a clear path through, running through the forest filled with trees and bushes he managed to find the open hole of the cave he had fallen in previously.

“That’s deep.” Speaking nervously as he stared deep within the cavern walls, “did I really fall down here?” The uneasy feeling he felt could only make him ask more questions.

Huh? What’s that sound?” Hearing a low growl scoff at him, he turned his body backward noticing a dog looking at him with an ugly glare.

“Wait, no don't!” he rushed the words out of his mouth as the beast launched at him, viciously hitting his right side trying to bite him until the dog and he came falling from the top of the grass, closing his eyes waiting for certain death yet it never came, looking over to where the dog was he could see it fell to the bottom as it's skull was cracked into two pieces.

“How?”

“Choose me… Master…” the lone desolate voice spoke once more as he could hear it, he knew what the voice was.

“So you saved me?” looking down seeing shadows spread all over the ground, “thank you.” whispering to the blade as he tried to stand up.

The blade didn’t respond back. But it acknowledged its master's words, seeing the edge of the entrance of the cave he rushed his way towards it, expecting the dogs to appear like before, slowly walking his way out as he could see multiple vicious glowing red eyes staring at him.

“Hey, sorry to waste your time.” getting most of the dog's attention with his calm gesture.

Running to the right side of a tree; looking back at the mabeasts “over here.” The dogs growled at him wickedly as they chased him throughout the forest, “dammit, will they just keep chasing me?” annoyance coated his voice as he ran for his life.

“I’m almost there Beatrice…” he thought to himself as he ran around dodging the attacks from the hounds, “I have to get past these dogs, somehow… There's got to be a way to get around this.” 

Hastily turning around, his eyes glanced at the dogs with determination as he drew his blade from his side, “I'll have to fight some of them off for the time being.” looking back over at the mansion which was only two hundred or so feet away, his stare focused back on the dogs.

The hounds quickly pounced at him, dodging the attack, he desperately moved to the right; looking back at the mabeasts as they chased him once more through the forest, “dammit.” feeling the sudden annoyance within him, he was back into a corner running away.

Turning around to face the beasts, unleashing his silver-edged blade, he slashed at one as he jumped back to gain subtle distance from them.

“Round 2? Come on!” chanting out to the animals as they all pressed forward towards him, launching at one as his blade cut clean through the thick flesh of the Ulgram.

The monsters growled at him as he cut right through one, looking left to right, noticing there were way more than he expected. Hoping for an escape path. He sprinted around as he was being chased.

“Setsura, could you help me?” Unease filled him as he hid behind a tree, glancing from the tree, he couldn’t see the dogs anymore. But something was off.

“I guess, I lost them.” Sighing once more; a subtle sound could be heard from the bushes around him. “What was that?” 

“AHHH!!!” his frantic screams could be heard throughout the forest; The hound ripped at his left arm as he cried in pain, releasing his blade, he tried to strike the beast with all his might.

“Dammit!” Anger brewed within him as he tried to swing at the dog, pinned to a tree, he couldn't do much about this certain situation.

The monster didn't release him, biting deeper as its teeth ripped through his flesh, blood ripped through the new open wound.

The dog wouldn’t stop, it’s merciless onslaught against his arm made him wail out in pain even more, his hand slowly made his way down to the floor as his blade fell when he was attacked.

He stumbled on the floor as the dog pinned him against the tree, knowing if he didn’t do anything quick, he would become the dogs meal.

His arm stood out as his bone could nearly be seen, he rushed his hand down to his right side, feeling the smooth handle of the blade as he viciously pulled up the blade.

“TAKE THIS!” Viciously yelling at the animal as his blade pierced it’s skull, crushing the head of the being as he ripped the blade out, the mabeast collapsed over.

“Dammit…” quickly noticing the devastating wound. “I need to hurry…” ignoring the pain, he placed his blade amongst the left side of his waist.

He stood up, walking straight to the mansion; The nervous feeling that he felt was extremely noticeable. “I’m coming Petra… Beatrice… Frederica…” he wasn’t as worried about the latter half, more worried about Petra and Beatrice.

Making his way throughout the forest, the blood kept dripping from his left arm as he seemed to ignore it; That pain wasn’t close to what they would feel, he would try his best to save them… 

“...” 

His eyes widened, The mansion was lit up in flames as the moon leaked out from the sky, his instinct told him to run, something was off, the air was extremely thin as he could hear two sounds, a metallic sound clashing with another as the sky filled ablaze.

“I’m here Beatrice…” The faint smile that appeared on his face could only last for a second as he was caught up between two people…

The shield and knife clashed with each other violently in the night as the mansion blew ablaze, he could only think about saving everyone in the mansion. But something deep within drove him, hatred, anger, wrath. Those harbored feelings flooded him, His blade grew a bright purple gleam to it… 

“I’ll kill you, Elsa…” The sadistic twist in his smile, could only spell doom for all others…


End file.
